wickfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FloralLungs/What We Know So Far... Lillian!
This will be a long post! Not only that, but many of the topics presented will already be well-known and repeated. Keep that in mind as you progress! I worked 3 days on this. Also, I do read into things too much, that's what theories are for~ Lillian's was a LOT more strenuous than I anticipated @.@ Sweet buttery Jesus- So Lil' Lil, I want to cover her appearance first. Clearly, she's associated with rabbits. Both versions of her denote rabbits. Her 'regular' appearance is strikingly similar to the Evidence photograph. Though it's evident she's dead. If the 'soulless' black eyes dont concern you, then the pale green skin should! One thing I want to note is that people speculate that when she fell in the well, she hit her head. I really wasn't fond of this at first BUT I have been shown "da wae" (I hope to God one of you cringed). Something I wish to note here is that she always has he hood up. Very easily could she have a horrific concealed injury. But I doubt we'll see Sam yank her hood anytime soon. Now back to her skin. The colour reminds me of a waterlogged corpse. Maybe you'll disagree, but that's what I'm seeing. Oh and no decay is worth a shoutout! No one cares, but her cheeks and nose being rosy tinted remind me of crying and the cold (and natural water usually is pretty cold!) Down her cheeks we have the black tears and small scratches on her face. This makes sense if she fell face first and hit her head. Naturally her face is going to be scratched up! Poor Noodle... I'll elaborate one moment. Now her NWO is 0 to 100 real fast! Her face is completely mutilated to look like Honey Bunny. More blood, more tears. This drastic change raises a LOT of questions! What did she look like when she died? Pink or blue? Personally, I think Pink. She floats in the air, kicking her legs as though swimming. She owns a bucket. Honey Bunny is wet. Come on! CLEARLY she died in that well (unless Hellbent are one-upping Kojima in trollhood)! But there's a few more kinda uncertain elements. Let me get the items outta the way. The bucket "Jack and Jill" "Jack fell down and broke his crown (head), Jill came tumbling after". Honey Bunny "I'm coming Honey Bunny". Rabbit skull - with a huge crack. For her items to be so tied to her death - more so than the others - I'd like to believe that hers was highly traumatic to her. Going back to that beautiful bucket and rabbit, HB fell down first then Lil. But HB didn't break it's crown. Lil did. Could this be evidence that Tom could potentially be 'Jill' in this circumstance? Originally, I perceived the skull as very literal - that Lil actually killed a real bloody rabbit. BUT someone (I believe it was Tobi-Toby!) pointed out this is probably symbolic to Lil. Makes sense. Also evidence that I'm denser than two planks of wood, lol. But I bring this up due to the connection between the skull and the rock. Lil has an achievement by the rock. In NWO she can sometimes be found sitting/hiding behind the rock and sobbing. Because she initiates a game of hide and seek, it makes me wonder if this was part of her death (think Tag You're It, if you will). She's quite chatty, and very belittling. And it makes me wonder if she's copying things uttered to her before death. Due to the nature of her death, it's hard to say whether it was an accident or not HOWEVER going on the basis that her brothers were murdered, it don't look good for Lil. She also shushes Travis, yet she's known to scream and cry. Potentially, her assailant tried to hush her. The creepy bus driver and presence of a cult - as well as Lil's age and sex - makes me kinda worry that she may have been targeted more so. Obviously, she is NOT a victim of the bus driver, I feel that's context/a red herring. Returning to the traumatic death, she drowned. She hit her head. She was most likely sobbing in pain and screaming for help - which I feel was heard but ignored. Personally, I feel this was a slow death. Probs a poor example, but she reminds me of the polar bear buoyancy. Basically, if polar bears are stranded in water too long without ice to rest on, they lose their buoyancy and eventually sink - drowning them. This applies to anything, but I first saw this in polar bears. I feel this is how she drowned. Also fun fact: the well water obviously wasn't salt so the actual drowning would have taken around 2-3 minutes, and not in her own blood. Thank my Ben Drowned research on that O.o Something I wish (heuh) to add is that there's an achievement for putting candles on the well. I think this was just a cute thing BUT part of me feels that this could mean that Lil died on her birthday. EVP readings denote her talking about rabbits, crying, singing, laughing and references to gypsies. She has a quote on gypsies too, and I honestly feel it's heavily connected to this cult. The more I mull, the more I feel that Mary was a bad witch or at least involved in the cult somehow. Thinking of Florence Welch, the red hair reminds me of witches too. And on the topic of red hair, she's the only red haired Weaver. The closest you get to this is Tim, who has reddish brown hair. Could Lil also be from an affair? Or do both take from their father? (Obviously Mary's hair is much to dark, not counting recessive genes). I wonder who these gypsies were? She says not to play with them otherwise she'd be punished. Judging Lil's talkative nature, I wouldn't put it past her to start talking to strangers with little fear. Could she have gotten involved in this cult? And did this lead to her demise? One thing to note is that it was common to drown suspected witches. If her mother was to punish her for playing with the gypsies, could she have drowned her daughter believing she was a witch? Believing her daughter to take to the 'dark side'? Her poem was Ring Around the Rosie. Interestingly, this is also put to Tom's leg brace. I'm guessing this is why (partnered with Tom's state) people think he was tossed into the well too. At the very least, both must have fallen in some way "We all fall DEAD". Before I delve into the Journal, I want to cover something about fire - whiiiich actually connects to the Journal. The Paul Brothers (Joke name for Dunc and TBub) speculate if she started the fire. Fire is interestingly weak to water. She also sings quite bitterly in the Lantern quote. Which really would appear as though she set the fire. But this contradicts her role in Caleb's file. According to his sources, she was quite loved by her mother. Onto the Journal notes: First, we have a link to a site. Again, I thought it was Hellbent's attempt to look authentic. It's a real article and I'm almost ashamed of how long I spent laughing at this. Not ashamed enough to confess though~! The site has info on alleged real ghosts (this honestly based on whether you both believe in ghosts irl and how reliable these accounts actually are). Pretty interesting dig. So I'm gonna skim real quick. First is the identity of Bloody Mary. One speculation is a witch. Next is the White Lady - one theory deems that she's damned to walk the Earth for killing an unwanted child (and guess who wears white! HMMM!). Brown lady - Husband had a bad temper, found out of his wife's infidelity and imprisioned her in the family home. The Red Lady - a shy outsider, affinity for red (like Lil's affinity for Rabbits), failing to make friends, she committed suicide. Bell Witch - Witch. Torments. Committed unseen attacks on a man's children. Objects moved alone (Lil can move stuff like Magneto). Sung at the man's funeral after she allegedly poisoned him. Screaming Jenny - accidentally set her skirt on fire and as she tried to put it out, got hit by a train (Lil tried to retrieve HB and unforseeably got pushed), appears as a screaming ball of flames. Phew! A quote intermission. "I don't like you" may imply bullying referenced in Journal. "Are you scared?" was she asked this by her assailant? Rabbits ARE prey animals after all. "Over here!" Did said assailant lure her? And finally, the spider web on the Journal. First, we have Comics/Movies, which has various comic/movie labels. These characters include; Mystique, Samara, Jubilee, Esther, Carol, Salem, True Blood, Anne. Now forgive me if I've gotten any of these wrong, the only one I'm really familiar with is Samara, so. However, I wanted to add Carrie, Alessa and Lenny Small into the mix. The first two are self explanatory, but I'll explain Lenny for those who haven't read Of Mice and Men. Connected to this are Mutant, Flying, Burning, Telekinesis, Levitation. Now 3 of those things are confirmed things she can do, leaving Mutant and Burning. Honestly, I didn't suspect her to be the cause of the fire. Because the twins kill the pastor and burn the church, I suspected they would also come for Mary. Both were guilty. But there's so much on her page, I think it's safe to say this was her doing. Mutant throws me off. It really does. Back to burning, this connects to the house and the speculation. They also connect this to her being the only girl - could this have caused her to do this? Why? They speculate whether she was a tomboy or girly girl, but I'm not too certain whether there's enough to give a clear answer to that. Again, I wonder why this would cause her to burn the home. Abuse, bullying and overprotecting are also labels. Judging by the ending scene in the main game, she does appear as someone who the brothers would over protect. Benny holds her and Cal's journal heavily implies how close they were. Potentially, he could have protected her the most? An alternative is that she was isolated from her brothers HOWEVER this directly contradicts what we find on Cal's page. There's a theory of schizophrenia and imaginary friends - potentially she heard voices. Makes sense, BUT we hear weird growling in some of the audio, implying that whatever she heard was real. The Juniper poem implies that Mary may have actually favoured her over her brothers. IF John is a red head, perhaps her resemblance makes her favoured as she is 'proof' of her loyalty to John and 'purity'. Lenny returns! In Of Mice and Men (the book), there's a very vivid hallucination of a giant rabbit belittling Lenny, calling him a 'Crazy B*stard". Though, I think that if she did hallucinate, it'd be rather friendly - like what usually occurs in African cultures. Finally, we have the Edwards bus driver kid murderer. Personally, I think it's to throw off the scent but who knows? Even though Lil was most likely NOT one of his victims, there's still a small chance. And if he WAS, then of course she'd trust him. He was a familiar face. First to report the fire, what was he doing around there? I also wrote a note about gypsies, but... I really don't know WHY. So, what are we missing? Not sure if I already put it, sorry- but the rock of nope and the rabbit skull being there intrigues me. How Lillian can be found hiding and crying here intrigues me too. Not only that but she does instigate hide and seek with TwBub sometimes. I still feel that she was hiding from someone near her death. Also, the well possesses a crying child - something I'll be covering in TOM's page - if she didn't die on her birthday, did this baby? If changelings exist within the game, could Tom really be one (ignoring the fact that he has a soul) and that the 'real' Tom was thrown in the well when he was born? OR perhaps Tom died on his birthday? UPDATE: Kei Creepy made this amazing point! I tried to reply but it wasn't letting me ;.; : " About candles at the well: I was recently in the shop and was see to my surprise at the "candles for the dead." It led me to the idea. I think that the number of candles that should be put in the well associated with the number of kids deaths in the well. Lillian ,Tom and Sam (we can see his hand in the well sometimes) = 3 dead( if you take into account Sam after 6 hours) = 3 candles for the dead. " WOW! Love it! I think this makes a lot of sense! I think you should add this to the Well Theory page btw! Well Theory discussion: http://wick.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:331 Category:Blog posts